Many servers and other computer systems contain components housed in a component rack. Such an arrangement allows users to easily access, service, and/or replace the components. The components are typically arranged in a stacked configuration within the component rack and cables can be connected to the front sides of the components to provide power and/or communication. The tightly packed component racks, however, may include one or more empty slots that do not contain a component. In some conventional arrangements, a temporary cardboard box can be positioned within the empty slot(s) and used to prevent air flow through the empty slot(s) in the component rack. The conventional boxes, however, don't seal properly against adjacent components and often allow too much airflow leakage between components within the rack. Further, because of the poor fit of the temporary cardboard box within the rack, the boxes often vibrate out of position from the component rack during transport/operation.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to unnecessarily limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all suitable modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.